This invention relates to a handrest intended to facilitate the support of woodwind instruments and similar objects. Previously the weight of the instrument used to be supported by the tip of the thumb/the edge of the thumb tip. A belt passing behind the player""s neck was ed to carry heavier instruments, such as for instance a saxo-phone.
Due to the conventional manner of supporting without auxiliary means, the tendon between the thumb and the wrist was exposed to strain, resulting in tenosynovitis. The edge of the thumb tip tended to grow a callus and started developing a tumour in the rubbed area.
When a handrest is used, the weight of the instrument is shifted from the thumb to the fold between the thumb and the index finger. This reduces the strain on the sheath of the tendon, and the thumb will no longer grow a callus. This allows longer practicing periods and more rapid achievements, while providing more sensitive fingering techniques.
The handrest of the invention is characterised in having a taming joint at the point of the palm, allowing adjustment of the instrument position by means of adjusting members with a view to optimal hand trajectories for different playing styles and hands.
The invention is explained in greater detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which